


Innocent Flirting

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Possessive Dean Winchester, Smut, Spanking, Spankings, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: What happens when you and Cas flirt? Let's just say Dean feels the need to show you who you really belong to.For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.





	

“Cas are you a virgin?” You ask one morning. You always asked the question on everyone’s mind whether or not it was ‘appropriate’.

“Yes I am. Are you?” He asks curiously.

“No that train left the station years ago but I am willing to help you if you want.” You tease fluttering your eyelashes for emphasis.

“This is what you humans call sarcasm is it not?” Cas asks his eyes full of curiosity. Sam and you giggle at Cas’s expression while Dean remains stone faced.

“Yeah Cas. You're catching on fast.” You say giving him a soft side hug. Dean leaps to his feet abruptly before he scoops you into his arms causing you to let out a screech.

“Dean what the fuck?” You shout as he carries you down the Bunker hallway to his room.

“Good luck Y/N!” Sam shouts trying to contain his laughter.

Dean pushes the door to his room open before tossing you on the bed. He turns and slams the door, locking it so Sam and Cas won’t walk in on something better left between Dean and you.

“What’s going on Dean?” You ask as he crosses the room towards you. His eyes turn dark as his eyes run over your body.

“You flirted with Cas. Are you in love with him? Do you want him?” He demands sitting down next to you. You look down trying to avoid his heated gaze.

“Look at me! Answer the goddamn question Y/N!” He demands using his hands to force your gaze up at him.

“No I don’t want him. I was just kidding around. That’s what I do you know that. I’m in love with someone else.” You mutter the last part and tear your chin out of Dean’s grasp.

“Who?” He growls gripping your shoulders tight with his hands.

“None of your business.” You say trying but failing to get out of his possessive hold.

“I think it is.” He says pulling you into his lap. “Cas may have told me some of those steamy thoughts that have been running through your mind. And guess who the were all about?” You feel your face heat up and you feel like your lunch is about to come back up.

“Fine Dean I’m in love with you! Is that what you want to hear? And guess what I know you don’t feel the same ok? I’m not a fucking idiot.” You shout squirming in his hold. You open your mouth to yell at him but he cuts you off with a hard kiss.

You respond immediately feeling desire curl in your belly. “Dean.” You moan into his lips.

He pulls away and practically tears off your top along with your bra. “You are fucking mine! Do you understand Y/N?” He asks his lips leaving deep purple spots along your neck.

“Yes Dean. I understand.” You gasp arching your back against him. He pulls away and slides your bottoms off before flipping you over onto his lap.

“Say you're mine.” He commands.

“I’m yours Dean. All yours. I belong to you.” You say wiggling on his lap trying to gain some friction.

“Be still.” He growls making you freeze on his lap. “I think you need a punishment baby girl. I’m going to give you ten spankings on your ass and you're going to count them. Maybe after this you’ll learn not to flirt. You belong to me now and I won’t let you go.” You nod in agreement, you had been waiting for this moment for awhile. Since you met the green eyed Winchester to be exact. 

SMACK

“One.” You gasp at the impact. In a way it felt good. You had never been spanked before but you could get used to it. Especially if Dean was the one delivering the spankings.

“Good girl.” He praises giving your ass a soft rub before delivering a sharp smack to your ass.

“Two.” You say your voice breathy from the hard blow.

After Dean delivers the rest of the spankings your ass is as red as a tomato and is tender. “You were so good for me Y/N. My good girl. Mine.” He says placing a hard, possessive kiss to your lips.

“All yours Dean. I’m sorry for flirting with Cas. I won’t make you jealous again.” You vow as he stands up and undresses at lightning speed before returning to you. 

“Good but I know you will. And when you do I will punish you again. Let’s just hope it’s a while before it happens again.” He says with a smirk before capturing your lips with his.

He lays you down gently never breaking the kiss. He pulls away briefly to look for confirmation before sliding his length into you gently.

“Oh god Dean please. Need you to move.” You beg. Dean happily complies picking up the past and holding your hips still.

“Let me do the work for you baby. You just let me pleasure you.” He commands softly as his thrusts increase.

“Please oh god Dean! I’m gonna, ugh, I’m gonna cum!” You shout waiting for Dean’s permission.

“Cum for me baby! Don’t hold back! I want everyone to know your mine!” He growls.

“Dean!” You shout as you come apart around him.

“That’s my girl.” He praises before he stills and his hot seed spills into you. Filling you up.

When you both finish Dean pulls out carefully and pulls you into his arms.

“I love you Y/N.” He declares quietly pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

“I love you too Dean.” You mutter against his muscular chest.

“Your mine now. I don’t want your flirting with anyone else anymore. If you do I think you know what will happen.” He warns softly.

“I know. I’m yours Dean, always and forever.” You say before feeling your eyes close, letting sleep claim you.


End file.
